


代号：21、

by ZYQing



Category: bjyxszd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYQing/pseuds/ZYQing
Kudos: 25





	代号：21、

21、

王一博隔着泳裤在肖战的屁股上拍了一把，因为浸在水中，靡醉的声音几乎被盖得闻所未闻。

肖战略显得猴急，他探着身子去吻王一博，王一博被他的力道弄得需要微扬起头才能配合好这个黏腻的亲吻，肖战的舌头在王一博的口腔里面长驱直入，嘬住了王一博舌头用力吮吸的向外抻拉，王一博因为吃痛而闷哼一声，但是他现在却一点都不想在肖战身上讨回来，只想让他为所欲为，更想看看他究竟会做到何处。

肖战一手与王一博十指紧扣，一手牵引王一博去抚摸他已经挺立的分身，但是泳裤实在太碍事，肖战三下五除二将它拽了下来仍在了岸边，下身突然没有禁锢，这让肖战心情愉悦，他啃咬着王一博的耳垂下颚还有锁骨，下身有一下无一下的向前顶着配合王一博服侍他的手上动作。

可是人的身体又非常的奇妙，肖战在被王一博彻底开发之后，好像单纯的抚慰前面的分身已经不能够让他真正的感受到性爱的欢愉和正儿八经的高潮，他于是在王一博耳边说“后面，我要。”

王一博嘴角一勾，一手搂着肖战让他紧贴自己的身体，“自己扩张啊，给我看。”

“王一博你烦人。”

“你不扩张，会受伤的啊。”

肖战下身难耐的轻轻扭动蹭着王一博的大腿根儿“你帮我，王一博，快点。”

“不要，自己来。”

“王一博。”

王一博没看见肖战的脸，他正藏在自己的颈窝，而是闷闷的声音都带着微弱的哭腔，迷死个人。

但是王一博这次如何都要戏弄他就对了，就算自己的下半身早就跃跃欲试的要快点和肖战结合享受快乐，仍然坚持到底的让肖战自己扩张才行。

肖战没有办法了，他从来都没有做过这件事，他学着王一博以前为他做的样子，一只手伸向身后小心翼翼的想要探进一跟手指，或者是太过紧张，后庭紧的要命，刚探进去一节手指，他就难耐的仰起头哼唧了两声。

王一博直视着怀里面这个如同发了春的小野猫般迷人的心爱之人，靠近肖战，在他的锁骨胸膛蜻蜓点水似的细碎吻着，肖战简直要疯了，他迫切想要探进第二根手指，但是非常的费劲儿，他觉得全身都痒，后面更痒。

“王一博，一博，求求你。”肖战大概有些神志不清，这样的话从嘴边流出几乎没有经过大脑，完全是潜意识。

他王一博面对这样的肖战终究是没有了他想象的定力，他翻身站起，让肖战跪在池子里，肖战重心不稳，手臂荡住了池边的岩石才没有摔进水里。

虽然是在温泉水里的，但是突然没有人抱着，肖战觉得冷，可是仅仅一秒，肖战的后背感受到了王一博胸膛的温度，王一博吻着肖战后背，肖战因为紧张和刚才扩张时疼痛导致不再那么挺立的分身被王一博再一次握在手里，上下的撸动，连同囊袋一块被按摩的很好，马眼分泌的液体在水中消失的无影无踪，但是王一博指尖划过仍然让肖战止不住的颤栗。

王一博让肖战放松，脱掉自己的泳裤，扶着自己的分身在他的后穴来回磨蹭，这让肖战更加的难耐，可是即便是在水里，王一博依旧怕伤了肖战。

肖战的后庭似乎对王一博的手法特别熟悉，它对王一博探进去的手指接受度极高，王一博明明白白的知道肖战的敏感点究竟在哪里，一边扩张的同时还不忘一边用手指揉着那里，让他尽快的分泌些肠液。肖战的呻吟声在不大的独立温泉里面回响着，沁人心脾。

扩张结束，王一博扶着自己的分身挤进肖战被开发好的后庭，突然的填满让肖战狠狠的扬起了头，冲向头顶的快感甚至让他一瞬间大脑空白。

王一博没有给肖战缓冲的余地，一会儿浅尝辄止，一会儿一冲到底，他怀抱里的人已经被情欲充斥着全身，但是肖战是背对着王一博的，他因看不见肖战的表情觉得亏的大发，于是他决定换一个能够好好欣赏他的姿势。

王一博抽出分身，重新坐回池子里，他让肖战再一次跨在他的腿上“自己动。”

肖战没有力气，尝试了两次都没有精准的找到王一博的分身坐上去。

后来还是王一博帮了他一把。

这样的姿势能让王一博的分身最大限度的进到肖战的身体里面，温泉的水因为肖战的上下扭动激起一层层的水花，两个人在一次又一次的做爱之中总能知道对方想要什么，需要什么，王一博能够清楚的掌握肖战的敏感点，肖战也知道，王一博喜欢什么。

他有意的收缩后庭，不规律的让王一博突然一下觉得分身被夹的死死的，突然又被松开似的渴望包裹。

王一博双手扶住了肖战的腰，固定着他的身体开始自己顶着跨，肖战的呻吟声被王一博的下身撞的细碎，但是王一博丝毫没有停下来的意思，只想快点冲刺。

肖战的后庭已经不是因为他的有意而收缩了，这样的不规则收缩是他无法自主做到的，这是预示着他已经要后穴高潮的表现。

王一博空出一只手堵住了肖战分身的马眼，肖战惊呼一声。

“你等等我啊。”王一博的声音欲的要死，肖战伸手环住了他的脖颈，借力给王一博让他最方便的完成最后的抽插，在王一博高潮来临的同时，他松开肖战的分身，并在肖战后穴的敏感点上重重了撞了几下。

射了精之后的肖战几乎虚脱般的挂在了王一博的身上，王一博伸手在他的后背上轻轻的抚摸帮他顺着气儿。

但是不知道为什么这一次肖战特别的粘着王一博，久久的都不愿意从他的怀抱中出来，只想紧紧的贴着他。

王一博已经疲软的分身从肖战的后穴中滑出来，这带出了内射在肠道里的精液，暖流在肠壁内的顺流而下激的肖战又一阵颤栗，他在王一博的耳边撒娇似的哼哼，好像仍然欲求不满。

“宝宝，这里不舒服的。”

肖战当然知道，但是现在他也想就这样抱着王一博。


End file.
